prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Slyck Wagner Brown
| birth_place = Kingston, Jamaica | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Boston, Massachusetts | billed = Xstacy Island | trainer = Killer Kowalski | debut = 1997 | retired = }} Wagner Brown (September 5, 1979) is a Jamaican professional wrestler better known by his ring name of Slyck Wagner Brown. He currently wrestles in the independent circuit in the Northeastern United States. Brown was born in Kingston, Jamaica. He came to the United States at the age of 10 and became a fan of professional wrestling. He started training with Killer Kowalski in June 1997. His first match was in August 1997, in which he was defeated by Damon Darcangelo. Since then, he has wrestled all over the United States, Europe and Japan. Among his career highlights has been defeating Christopher Daniels for the 3PW Championship. He has competed for several Northeastern independent promotions, including Chaotic Wrestling, MXW Pro Wrestling, and Ring of Honor. Brown would also have a long time association with former nWo girl April Hunter, who would manage and tag with Brown for several years even holding tag titles together in several promotions. As of June 2008 Wagner is wrestling on the independent circuit in the Northeast. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Appreciation Bomb'' (Lifting sitout spinebuster) **''Haterbreaker'' (Swinging side slam, sometimes from the second or top rope) *'Signature moves' **Leg lariat **Multiple moonsault variations ***Diving ***Springboard ***Standing **''Slyk Slam'' (Fallaway slam, sometimes from the second rope) **Shooting star press **Suicide dive *'Managers' **Tod Gordon **April Hunter Championships and accomplishments *'Allegheny Mountain Wrestling Federation' **AMWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Assault Championship Wrestling' **ACW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **ACW Great American Championship (2 times) *'Big Time Wrestling (Massachusetts)' **BTW Tag Team Championship (2 times, current) - with Tre Gangsta *'Chaotic Wrestling' **CW New England Championship (1 time) **CW Television Championship (1 time) *'CyberSpace Wrestling Federation' **CSWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Defiant Pro Wrestling' **DPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **JAPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with April Hunter *'Millennium Wrestling Federation' **MWF Heavyweight Championship (2 times, current) *'NWA New England' **NWA New England Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA New England Television Championship (1 time) **NWA New England Tag Team Championship (1 time)1 - with Jason Rage and Luis Ortiz *'New England Championship Wrestling' **NECW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro-Pain Pro Wrestling' **3PW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **3PW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with April Hunter *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'278' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 2005 *'Squared Circle Wrestling' **2CW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Ultimate Wrestling Federation' **UWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'USA Pro Wrestling' **UPW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **11-Man Gauntlet Match (2004) **Hardcore Royal Rumble (2004) *'World Star Wrestling' **WSW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WSW Television Championship (2 times) *'World Xtreme Wrestling' **WXW Television Championship (1 time) Notes 1Wagner held the NWA New England Tag Team Championship with Jason Rage and Luis Ortiz under the Freebird Rule. External links * Profile *Slyck Wagner Brown Official Website *Slyck Wagner Brown on Online World of Wrestling *Squared Circle Wrestling *Exclusive Interview Category:Jamaican wrestlers Category:1979 births Category:1997 debuts Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Assault Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling current roster Category:Century Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Chaotic Wrestling current roster Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Classic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Connecticut Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Defiant Pro Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Far North Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro current roster Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Kiryoku Pro alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Millenium Wrestling Federation current roster Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling current roster Category:New England Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA New York alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Shockwave alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Powerhouse Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling Florida alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Urban Wrestling Federation alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleJam alumni Category:Wrestling Marvelous Future alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni